


sweet echoes across time, across memory

by mollivanders



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: “You’ve got me there,” he admits, his arms making a circle around her waist as he pulls her closer again, suggestion in his every move. It’s easy to lean back against him, losing herself in the shape of him, the scent of him, the familiar detail of his lines. She knows every edge, every curve, and lingers in the warm memories there.“I’m glad you’re home,” she murmurs, abandoning her kitchen project in favor of tightening her arms around his, the rest going unspoken. She knows he knows – knows he knows she knows –(She wants him to stay, always.)





	sweet echoes across time, across memory

**Author's Note:**

> jessicachastain on tumblr prompted: "veronica is beyond annoyed with the loud partying spring breakers so she flirtatiously suggests to logan that they should try being louder to bypass the noise". This is what I've got :) Just a short one this time!

“Do you think they could be louder?” she asks, passing between Logan and the kitchen counter. His amused laugh escapes him before he drops a kiss to the top of her head, spinning her around in place.

“You mean you don’t like the _sophisticated taste_ of the music pounding its way through our floorboards?” he asks, grinning as she leans up, pressing her lips to his. She’s still not used to having him this close, this open, despite the years between them.

(She doesn’t know if she ever will.)

“I didn’t know techno counted as sophisticated,” she muses, breaking away only to drop another kiss on his lips before dropping her heels and turning back around. “Or music.”

“You’ve got me there,” he admits, his arms making a circle around her waist as he pulls her closer again, suggestion in his every move. It’s easy to lean back against him, losing herself in the shape of him, the scent of him, the familiar detail of his lines. She knows every edge, every curve, and lingers in the warm memories there.

“I’m glad you’re home,” she murmurs, abandoning her kitchen project in favor of tightening her arms around his, the rest going unspoken. She knows he knows – knows he knows she knows – 

(She wants him to stay, always.)

He hears it anyway, and his body hums against hers as he starts to sway them in time to the music, calling forth an entirely different response this time around, taking her mind off the future.

“How about,” he asks, his voice soft and conspiratorial, “we try a different track instead?” She grins again, clearing the counter in a single movement before letting him lift her atop it, breath going out of her in a sharp gasp, delighted at the flicker in his eyes.

“How about you show me?” she asks, the cat who got the cream, and Logan’s expression shifts, studied and sacred, matching her move for move.

(They find their own rhythm in the end.)

_Finis_


End file.
